estaré contigo hasta el final
by Asakura-kun
Summary: esos momentos que pasamos juntos los atesorare por siempre. no dejare que te hundas en la oscuridad , no te dejare solo, después de todo, eres mi luz y mi vida ... lo mas importante para mi , lo que mas amo ... soy nueva en esto, espero les agrade y le den una oportunidad . fanfic hecho para un concurso en una pagina de facebook ! entren y disfruten


Se empezaron a ir las personas que eran de la tercera categoría , ya había terminado el entrenamiento y seguramente todos se dirigían q sus casas a descansar , excepto un chico peliazul , que espero a que todos se fueran para comenzar su entrenamiento en solitario ...

El no llamaba mucho la atención, por eso casi nadie lo notaba y no es que le importará, sólo no le daba relevancia a ese tipo de cosas , él tenía un objetivo y quería conseguirlo como sea , tenía cumplir su promesa con su amigo Shigehiro Ogiwara , su amigo de la infancia...

Estaba corriendo alrededor de la cancha cuando noto que alguien había entrado al gimnasio, sus pasos se detuvieron para mirar a esa persona cuidadosamente percatándose de quien era... El era el uno de los de primer año que entro en la primera categoría, Aomine Daiki si no se equivocaba , lo había estado observando en sus juegos en la primera categoría , era simplemente fabuloso , su cuerpo de movía con una agilidad increíble ,su talento era sobrehumano, en otras palabras, un genio.

Se empezó a acercar a el al ver que se había quedado paralizado con un rostro un poco asustado y temblaba ligeramente ...

- ¿acaso era cierto? - fue lo que escucho decir del moreno ...

- buenas ...- susurro bajito observando como el otro salto asustado para agacharse y tratarse de proteger con sus manos, ¿qué rayos pasaba con él ?, ¿ por qué se asustó al verlo?

-¡ aléjate de mí !- exclamo el otro dejándolo sorprendido , el más alto volteo su mirada para ver a una persona viéndolo curiosamente , era pequeño y sus cabellos y ojos eran celestes , un color curioso pero interesante , para no decir lindo ...-¿ quién eres?- pregunto asustado

- acaso eres Aomine-kun ?- pregunto el de ojos celestes curioso mirando al mayor que sólo asintió nervioso

- ¿acaso tu prácticas todas las noches aquí ?- el menor asintió algo confundido con la pregunta ...- creo que te confundieron con un fantasma - susurro viendo al menor todavía sorprendido

- oh , ya veo - susurro mirando al moreno - creo que mi falta de presenta no me ayuda mucho – susurro pensativo

- ¡entonces eres tan irrelevante que te confunden con un fantasma!- río fuertemente haciendo molestar al más pequeño

- eso fue cruel - Susurro mirándolo un poco molesto ...

- ¡lo siento! - se disculpó rápidamente al ver que el peli celeste estaba molesto... - ¡por cierto!, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunto curioso recordando si lo había dicho antes ...

-eres un jugador muy bueno, y te he visto en la primera categoría - lo vio serio viendo que el otro sólo sonreía orgulloso

- así que prácticas aquí todos los día - el otro asintió -¡genial! ¿Practiquemos juntos te parece?- pregunto emocionado, el hecho de que ese chico se quedara hasta tarde significaba que le importaba mucho el baloncesto y eso lo emocionaba...

- está bien, será divertido - sonrió suavemente viendo que el otro lo miraba feliz , ciertamente jugar con el moreno lo ayudaría mucho a practicar ...

-¡por cierto ! ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto sonriendo viendo al chico que por alguna razón le parecía interesante...

- soy Kuroko Tetsuya - sonrió más confiado, por fin practicaría con alguien y eso lo hacía lo emocionaba ...

- ¡mucho gusto !- sonrió feliz - ¡juguemos ! - le paso el balón y empezaron a correr mientras reirán suavemente...

- ¡Tetsu! Perdón por llegar tarde, me estaba escapando de Satsuki - Kuroko pudo notar fastidio en Su voz mientras lo observaba- siempre me sigue y es molesto…

- no te preocupes - dijo viéndolo - a propósito , ¿"Tetsu "? - pregunto curioso

- si - sonrió feliz acercándose al otro - me gusta más Tetsu que Kuroko ,¿ no te parece ?- pregunto emocionado

- pero no te parece como si fuéramos cercanos ?- vio que el otro sólo lo pensó un momento para luego acariciar su cabeza poniéndolo un poco nervioso

-¿ somos amigos no ? Tú me puedes llamas Daiki si quieres - lo miro por un segundo y vio que estaba sorprendió , era raro ver a Tetsu en esa faceta ... Pero cada vez le agradaba más

- ni hablar - Kuroko lo miro serio

- ¡¿por qué?! ¡Es fácil decirlo! Daiki - dijo viendo que Kuroko sólo negaba - Da-i-ki - dijo suavemente ...

- no lo haré ...

- hazlo ...

-no ...

- Entonces - lo empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo y el posicionarse encima del peli celeste -¡ ataque de cosquillas !- grito empezando con su juego mientras Kuroko sólo trataba de no reír pero le fue imposible ...

- ¡basta! - se reía suavemente mientras el otro seguía con su trabajo...

- ni hablar - le gustaba ver la cara sonriente del más bajo ... Hacia qué su corazón se agitara de la felicidad...

- suéltame - lo empujo lo más que pudo haciéndolo caer al suelo ...

- Tetsu... - sonrió suavemente mientras respiraba agitadamente de tanto reír... - háblame de ti - dijo haciendo que Kuroko lo mirara confundido - quiero saber más de ti - sonrió mirando a su amigo

- tu primero - lo vio serio mientras el otro lo miraba

- está bien - dijo - pero luego será tu turno - exclamo feliz - vivo con mis padres , no tengo hermanos , y me encanta jugar basket - sonrió feliz - mi padre me enseño cuando era pequeño y cuando me di cuenta ya no podía parar - río suavemente

- eres algo así como un idiota del basket - Kuroko sonrió suavemente mientras Aomine lo miraba molesto

- ¡¿como que un idiota del basket !? Tetsu no me insultes - dijo viendo como curioso sonreía suavemente haciendo que se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara levemente...

- lo siento - lo miro serio de nuevo, pero se le hacía divertido hacer molestar a Aomine...

- bueno ahora te toca a ti - sonrió mirándolo curioso

- yo no tengo mucho que decir - susurro viendo que Aomine lo seguía mirando - bueno, soy hijo único, y vivo con mi abuela en una casa. Mis padres siempre viajan por que no están mucho en casa, pero siempre le cuento mis logros. También podría decir que amo el básquet, quiero subir y ser el mejor, y algún día jugar en un partido oficial - sonrió viendo a su amigo

- ¡y jugarás ! Junto a mi Tetsu - el más bajo lo miro curioso - seremos los mejores juntos...

- sí, algún día - sonrió feliz...- Aomine-kun tiene un se secretó que no ha dicho - el mencionado lo miro por un momento ...- le tienes miedo a los fantasmas - susurro poniendo a Aomine nervioso ...

- por supuesto que no ! No digas cosas sin sentido Tetsu - grito apuntándolo - además , te dije que me llamarás Daiki - susurro abrazándolo por el cuello ...

- algún día lo haré, lo prometo - susurro viendo que el otro asentía emocionado - cuando me salga de corazón - susurro sin que el otro escuchara...

" no tienes talento para esto "

Caminaba hacia el gimnasio de la tercera categoría , el día anterior el entrenador le había dicho que se buscará otro pasatiempo., en otras palabras , no servía para nada y eso lo entristeció de sobremanera , como cumpliría la primera con shigehiro si no siquiera podía pasar a la segunda categoría . Lloro amargadamente pidiéndole perdón a sus padres de no lograr su objetivo... Pero había tomado una decisión...

-¡Tetsu al fin llegaste ! - Aomine miro a su amigo son su uniforme de escuela - ¿ya te vas?- pregunto curioso mientras el otro negaba suavemente

- dejare el club - fue lo que dijo dejando al otro sorprendido .¿ Por qué ? , ¿ Por qué tomo esa decisión tan ridícula? ... - me di cuenta de que no sirvo para nada en el basket , no puedo no pasar a la segunda categoría - bajo la cabeza para no ver la expresión del otro

-¿ sabes algo Tetsu ?- el mencionado lo miro serio - yo te admiro mucho , porque sé que amas el basket , incluso más que yo , y que te rindas fácilmente me moleta , si no te esfuerzas lo suficiente no verás resultados - lo miro acercándose para tocar su mejilla suavemente- pienso que tomas la decisión incorrecta - los ojos de Kuroko se pusieron llorosos

- como esforzarme si sé que es inútil ?! - pregunto derramando pequeñas lágrimas mientras Aomine lo miraba serio

- no es inútil , si prácticas lo lograrás , además , estoy aquí y te ayudare - quito suavemente sus lágrimas - no hay esfuerzo inútil Tetsu - dijo viéndolo detenidamente quedándose estático , era la primera vez que lo miraba tan de cerca y pudo notar hasta el más pequeño detalle. Había llegado a una conclusión, le gustaba ese chico

- Daiki - se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre saliendo por primera vez de los labios del más bajo. Lo dejo en trance... - yo...

- Tetsu, dijiste mi nombre - Kuroko estaba sonrojado, ¿como podía ese chico hacer que su corazón palpitara tan rápido si apenas lo conocía? - eso me hace feliz - etaba paralizado, Aomine se acercaba cada vez más y el solo Cerro los ojos - Tetsu yo...

- así que aquí estabas Daiki - se separaron rápidamente para ver a un pelirrojo mirándolos seriamente - ¿aquí es donde prácticas todas las noches?...

- ¡S-si! Allá en la primera categoría siempre está lleno Akashi - estaba nervioso, que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer ! ¡Su cuerpo reacciono sólo! Todavía no estaba preparado para esto

- ¿quién es el?- pregunto Akashi mirando extrañado al peli celeste...

- él es un amigo, jugamos todos los días - dijo emocionado

- quisiera hablar con el - Akashi tenía mucho interés en ese muchacho ...

- Tetsu ! Jugaras con la primera categoría en un partido de práctica - exclamo abrazando a su amigo muy fuerte... - ¡sólo falta que impresiones al entrenador y todo estará bien ! Sé que lo lograrás - sonrió feliz

- si - sonrió también - aunque estoy un poco nervioso - susurro viendo a su compañero que sólo sonrió haciéndolo sonrojar, no había olvidado el casi beso que habían tenido, cada vez que veía a Aomine se acordaba de lo sucedido y de las ganar que tenia de que eso continuara...

- ¡tranquilo! Todo estará bien - sonrió sacando un uniforme de su mochila para dárselo - toma esto , hay que estar listos para cuando Nijimura- sempai ordene - sonrió mientras el otro asentía para irse a los vestidores seguido de Aomine ...

Se le quedo mirando mientras se cambiaba la ropa , su pecho descubierto era muy tentador , lo admitía , pero no tenía que dejarse llevar , tenía que tener claro lo que sentía , y también si ese pequeño sentía lo mismo que el ...

- ¿que sucede ?- pregunto el pequeño al ver que Aomine lo miraba serio

- ¡nada ! - dijo para el también empezar a cambiarse. Kuroko también lo miraba sorprendido, su cuerpo estaba bien definido seguramente por los grandes entrenamientos que recibía. A decir verdad, todo en Aomine era perfecto... Le gustaba ese idiota del basket , él era el que lo había alentado a seguir y nunca lo dejo solo ...

- ya es hora... Vamos - susurro nervioso mientras salía y Aomine estaba atrás de el

- Tetsu , no te pongas nervioso - Kuroko volteo curioso - estaré contigo - exclamo sonriendo

- Aomine- kun dice cosas vergonzosas - Kuroko volteo para que Aomine no viera el gran sonrojó que mostraba su rostro

- Kuroko Tetsuya saldras a la chancha como quintó jugador - estaba muy nervioso , tanto que temblaba ... Aomine le toco el hombro y lo miro transmitiéndole a Kuroko que todo estaría bien ...

Pero al apenas entrar entro se calló al suelo golpeándose la nariz haciendo que le salía sangre . Aomine lo miro preocupado, tal vez era demasiado fuerte para él, después de todo era el primer partido oficial . Lo sacaron rápidamente para meter a Nijimura...

En el segundo tiempo metieron de nuevo a Kuroko pero su rendimiento no fue suficiente para entrenador , sus pases fantasmas no eran los mismos que en aquella ocasión en el juego contra la segunda categoría ...

- no hice nada - susurro Kuroko deprimido bajando la mirada mientras Akashi sólo lo miraba algo decepcionado

- debes hacer algo para el segundo juego , si no te devolverán a la tercera categoría - dijo serio mirando a Kuroko que asentía ...

- ¡tranquilo Tetsu ! Sólo no estés nervioso y todo estará bien - sonrió Aomine para empezar a caminar - iré por algo de comer – empezó a caminabar sin rumbo fijo...

Caminando se topó con el entrenador y el capitán hablando del rendimiento de kuroko ... Sólo los escuchaba decir que no servía para nada, y eso sólo lo molesto, ¡no podían subestimarlo de esa manera! Tesu era mas que eso .Era su amigo , y no dejaría que lo sacaran tan fácil sin haber mostrado lo que tenía

- ¡sé que lo hará !, ¡Si no colóqueme en la tercera categoría junto al ! No me importa - lo único que le importaba era que diera lo mejor de sí... Y lo apoyaría en todo, era su amigo...

Kuroko camino con la billetera de Aomine buscándolo mientras pensaba, estaba muy nervioso y sus emociones salieron a flote, por eso su rendimiento fue ineficiente... Así que haría lo posible para hacer lo mejor en el segundo partido... Tenía que dar todo de sí como dijo Aomine...

Hablando de eso... Cada vez le gustaba estar más cerca de él , pero seguramente el Moreno no correspondía sus sentimientos , así que mejor darse por vencido ...

Lo observo a lo lejos y sintió mucha felicidad , pero miro curioso al ver que no estaba sólo y pareciera que estuviera discutiendo ...

- no dejare que lo saquen sin darle una oportunidad ... - estaban. Hablando de él y su rendimiento

- aceptare tu petición , si el no demuestra lo que tiene , irás a la tercera categoría - el entrenador se fue junto con el capitán dejando al Moreno sólo que sólo suspiro frustrado ...

- ahora iré a comer...- susurro mientras revisaba sus bolsillos pero no encontró su billetera - ¡oh no! La perdí - dijo nervioso mientras Kuroko sólo lo observaba de lejos algo triste...

- aquí esta - Aomine volteo y vio a su amigo con su billetera en su mano - la dejaste y te la traje - Aomine noto que estaba triste ...- ¿acaso es verdad lo que dijiste ?- pregunto mientras Aomine estaba serio

- así que escuchaste - el otro asintió suavemente , - no tengo de que preocuparme porque sé que lo lograrás Tetsu - sonrió feliz ...

- pero ...- susurro algo desanimado - yo soy muy débil , no podré lograrlo y tu eres el que se verá afectado ...- lo miro triste pero se sorprendió al ver que el otro se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza suavemente

- confió en ti Tetsu . Sé que no fallaras - sonrió feliz al ver el pequeño sonrojó que se formaba en las mejillas del otro ...

- Aomine-kun - sonrió asintiendo

- oye, hace tiempo que no me llamas Daiki - dijo fingiendo molestia...

- porque esto no es importante - se volteó para empezar a caminar dejando al otro atrás...

- ¡claro que lo es Tetsu ! ¡Espera !- corrió a su lado mientras reía ...

Akashi le dio unos pequeños consejos que sirvieron mucho para el partido, su cambio en su manera de jugar había sido excelente y el director estaba satisfecho ..

Pasaron los días y Kuroko fue junto con Aomine a las canchas porque el director los había llamado

- Akashi , Murasakibara, Midorima, Haizaki y Aomine serán los titulares ahora - el director sólo los miraba serio - y por último , Kuroko Tetsuya serás el sexto jugador en la banca - Kuroko lo miro sorprendido , lo había logrado ... ¡Lo logro ! ¡No podía estar más feliz ! Cumpliría su promesa con Shigehiro…

- ¡lo hiciste Tetsu !- Aomine lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el otro por primera vez correspondía el abrazo ...- por fin estaremos juntos ...

- si - lo miro - gracias Aomine-kun por ayudarme - sonrió feliz mientras seguían abrazados

- creo que esto es a lo que llaman amor - se escuchó a lo lejos a Akashi que sonreía mientras los otros dos se sonrojaban ...

- ¡¿de que hablas Akashi ?!- Aomine lo miro molesto

- sólo digo lo que veo - sonrió de nuevo

- Tetsu ! Vámonos de aquí - tomo su mano y lo saco rápidamente sin importar lo que decían los demás

- ¿a dónde vamos ?- pregunto curioso mientras era arrastrado ...

- a celebrar - sonrió feliz saliendo del instituto para dirigirse a una heladería que quedaba cerca del parque - hoy invito - exclamo mientras el otro sólo lo miraba ... -¿de que quieres el helado ?- pregunto curioso

- no es necesario que lo compres para mí - susurro serio mirando a su amigo

- claro que sí !- dijo viéndolo sonriendo- estamos celebrando después de todo-sonrió

- entonces , quiero vainilla - Aomine escucho el tono de emoción ...

-¿te gusta la vainilla ?- pregunto

- me encanta - sonrió suavemente mientras les entregaban los helados y se sentaban en una banca uno al lado el otro ...

- felicidades de nuevo Tetsu - sonrió feliz viendo a su amigo que asentía

- de verdad que es un logro, todavía estoy sorprendido , pensar llegar tan lejos - sonrió feliz a su amigo - gracias a Aomine-kun que siempre me alentó , te lo agradezco - Aomine se sonrojó ante el comentario ...

- no es nada , para eso estamos los amigos Tetsu - sonrió feliz - te aprecio mucho - dijo viéndolo detenidamente , quería decirle " me gustas ", pero no quería arriesgarse - oye ... ¿Que te parece si eres mi compañero ?- pregunto emocionado

- ¿compañero ?- repitió curioso

- si - exclamo emocionado - seremos como sombra y luz , con tus habilidades con los pases, y mis habilidades en el tiro y rapidez seremos invensibles ! - sonrió feliz - ¡dime que sí ! Por favor - se acercó a él tomando sus manos suavemente , ya hace un rato que habían terminado de comer el helado ...

- sombra y luz - susurro el otro un poco sonrojado al ver a Aomine tomando sus manos - seré tu sombra Aomine -kun - susurro sonriendo suavemente mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ...

- y yo tu luz - susurro abrazándolo suavemente , fue un reflejo pero se alegraba de hacerlo - Tetsu - lo llamo y se quedó mirando sus ojos y rostro detenidamente

- Aomine -kun - Kuroko hizo lo mismo mientras se sonrojaba , le gustaba mucho , pero , ¿cómo decirlo ?

- Tetsu no se como decir esto - dijo el otro separándose de el para mirarlo seriamente

- Aomine - kun serio es muy extraño - dijo para acercarse de nuevo poniendo nervioso al otro - creo que podré hacer esto - susurro empezando a hacer cosquillas

- ¡basta Tetsu ! - riendo el otro también trato de hacer lo mismo pero sólo calleron de lleno al suelo , Aomine encima de Kuroko ... - mira lo que provocaste - dijo fingiendo molestia

- no me gusta ver a Aomine -kun serio - susurro el otro observándolo, pero sólo se quedó viendo fijamente sus ojos ...

- Tetsu yo - Aomine estaba en la misma situación y aprovechando la escena se empezó a acercar al más bajo - yo quiero...- podía sentir la respiración del otro

-Aomine-kun ?- Kuroko estaba sonrojado , ¿será qué ? ...su pecho dolía mucho...

- yo… - lo beso suavemente dejando a Kuroko impactado pero luego de un rato cerrar sus ojos y abrazarlo por el cuello... esto parecía un sueño. Se separaron luego de un momento

- Tetsu , me gustas - susurro serio mirándolo mientras Kuroko sólo tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba sonrojado - ¿que sucede ?- pregunto preocupado , lo sabía , se alejaría de el ... - lo siento si te incómodo ... - se iba a alejar pero la mano de Kuroko lo detuvo

- Daiki ...- Aomine lo miro sorprendido - no pensé que esto pasaría , también me gustas , te quiero - empezó a llorar mientras Aomine sólo lo abrazaba suavemente - Daiki ...- Aomine lo beso de nuevo , estaba muy feliz ... Tetsu , su Tetsu lo quería ...

- te quiero - susurro feliz - no llores por favor , desde ahora te haré feliz - susurro limpiando sus lágrimas

- si - se abrazaron de nuevo , sumidos en un mundo de felicidad , de saber que su amor era correspondido , de que estarían felices ...

-¡ ustedes dos son como luz y sombra !- grito Kise emocionado viéndolos al terminar el partido

- ¡ganamos Tetsu !- lo abrazo los detrás posesivamente - no te parece genial ?- beso su mejilla haciendo sonrojar al otro ...

- Aomine-kun contrólate por favor - dijo sonriendo suavemente sin importar si eran observados ...

- no puedo , después de todo , se trata de ti - susurro en su oído haciendo que el más bajo temblara ... - te amo Tetsu ...

- yo también...- se besaron suavemente mientras todos miraban sonriendo ver la escena , eran luz y sombra después de todo , se complementaban mutuamente y se amaban inmensamente ...

- quieres salir de aquí?- pregunto emocionado tomando la mano de Kuroko para empezar a caminar ... - vamos a mi casa - el menor asintió mientras sonreía

- ¿puedo cocinar?- pregunto emocionado

- preferiría que no - Kuroko lo miro serio - ¿qué pasa con esa cara ?- pregunto nervioso

- ¿es porque cocino mal verdad ?- dijo mirando seriamente a Aomine

- ¡no es por eso ! Te tengo una sorpresa para ti- sonrió mientras a lo lejos se veía la casa del Moreno

- ¿y que puede ser ?- pregunto curioso

- no te lo puedo decir , por eso es una sorpresa - río suavemente para besar su frente

- que aburrido eres Aomine-kun - susurro molesto

- tranquilo Tetsu , ya lo veras - entraron y Aomine encendió las luces dejando a Kuroko sorprendido ...

- esto es - susurro sorprendido

- le dije a mi madre que me ayudara un poco - sonrió suavemente al ver toda la mesa repleta de comida y unas velas encendidas - te gusta ?- pregunto emocionado - quería que celebráramos apropiadamente tu entrada al equipo ...

- Aomine-kun es un mentiroso - dijo Kuroko mirándolo serio

- eh ? - lo miro por unos segundos y suspiro - bueno , quería pasar un tiempo a solas con la persona que me gusta , acaso eso es algo malo ? - lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a el - ¿te molesta? - pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

- claro que no - susurro para luego besar los labios del mayor suavemente - gracias - susurro sonriendo - ¿te puedo decir algo?- el otro sintió curioso - es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz...

- ¿qué ? Tetsu de que hablas - pregunto el otro confundido

- todo este tiempo me he sentido solo, no hablo con nadie porque mis padres nunca están en la casa y no tebgo casi amigos, todo se ha vuelto oscuro y sólo me preocupo de cuidar a mi abuela , pero desde que te conocí , me siento más libre - susurro dejando a Aomine sorprendido - así que te doy gracias por entrar a mi vida - sonrió suavemente abrazando al mayor - después de todo si eres mi luz - susurro sonriendo

- Tetsu - Aomine estaba impactado , que su Tetsu le contara algo así , significaba que era muy importante para el ... - y tu mi sombra por supuesto - lo beso apasionadamente mientras se abrazaban , no quería separarse de el nunca , y lo haría tan feliz como pudiera - nunca te separes de mi - dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos ...

- jamás - susurro Kuroko sonriendo ...

Todo era perfecto para ellos, no sabiendo nada de lo que pasaría luego ...

- tienes un talento increíble ... Me gustaría ser como tú - susurro el de cabellos celestes , estaba lloviendo y él estaba empapado , pero había seguido a su luz al ver que se había ido

Desde hace unas semanas su actitud había cambiado drásticamente , al igual que su relación , lo amaba , pero no quería que se comportara así , le dolía mucho y quería arreglarlo , quería que fuera feliz , quería hacer algo para ayudarlo ...

- y yo quisiera ser como tú - dijo dejándolo confundido - entrenas arduamente para obtener resultados , en cambio yo no tengo a nadie que me enfrente - susurro molesto

- encontrarás a alguien que te gane , alguien más fuerte que tu - susurro viéndolo

- esa persona no existe - susurro molesto - no sé porque me seguiste - susurro molesto

- porque quiero ayudarte - dijo con una mirada dolida ...

- no necesito tu ayuda , eres un inútil en la cancha - dijo riendo fuertemente- ¿sabes desde cuando no recibo tus pases? , ni los necesito - dijo viéndolo mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos - ya ni siquiera recuerdo como recibir tus pases ... - el menor lo miro sorprendido mientras temblaba, lo estaba perdiendo , ¿porque no hacia nada ?

- Daiki - su voz se quebró, no quería perderlo - yo te amo - susurro viéndolo mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro...

-no necesito nada de eso - eso lo dejo en shock , ese no era el Daiki que conocía - no te necesito ... -

- pero - susurro acercándose al otro

- ¡no te necesito !- estaba fuera de sí , le dolía lo que le decía a Tetsu , pero seguramente él lo abandonaría como todos los demás . Solo necesitaba de sí mismo, aunque todavía lo amara ... - ¡vete de aquí! Aléjate - dijo empujando al otro haciendo que cayera al suelo

- Daiki - se levantó de nuevo dejando al más algo sorprendido , para volverse a acercar a él ... - por favor , no me dejes - toco su rostro con sus dos manos dejando Aomine sorprendido - te amo - susurro besándolo suavemente mientras seguía llorando - te amo - volvió a decir - no te dejare , estaré contigo -lo beso de nuevo pero el otro estaba demasiado cegado

- no necesito de nadie - lo alejó suavemente - lo siento , pero no estaremos juntos , así que déjame en paz - empezó a caminar dejando otro sorprendido

- Daiki - cayó al suelo mientras lloraba - Daiki , Daiki - repetía mientras lloraba , sentía un vacío muy grande en su pecho ... Dolía mucho,¿ porque no hizo nada antes?, ¿¡porque ?! - te amo - susurro cerrando los ojos fuertemente

- te amo - Aomine fue lo más lejos que pudo para llorar - Tetsu - susurro, pero sabía que Tetsu lo dejaría igual que los otros, mejor así - hasta nunca - camino sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que había dejado alguien muy importante en su vida. A su Tetsu

- quisiera volver a ver la sonrisa de Aomine-kun - susurro son lágrimas en sus ojos - quiero verla - susurro - porque aún lo amo- susurro

- ¿después de todo lo que te ha hecho?- pregunto un Kagami serio mirando la expresión del menor

- sí , lo amo Y no lo dejare sólo - susurro viendo a su nueva luz decidido

- está bien ... Hazlo - sonrió suavemente, sabía que había perdido contra Aomine , por más amor que le pudiera dar a Kuroko este sólo miraba a Aomine ...

Volvieron a las canchas encontrándose con el as de toou , Kuroko le dijo a Kagami que lo dejara sólo con el ...

Aomine lo miro de arriba a abajo viendo que rastros de lágrimas estaban en sus ojos

- ¿acaso Kagami te hizo algo ?- pregunto molesto mirando mientras el otro sólo negaba suavemente

- no hizo nada - miro a la ventana - sólo recordaba los viejos tiempos - Aomine lo miraba serio - que me hice una promesa a mí mismo , de no abandonarte - susurro viéndolo para empezar a llorar de nuevo ...

- ¡¿qué rayos dices ?!- dijo molesto pero sorprendido , ¿acaso Tetsu decía la verdad?

- siempre te he amado - susurro secando sus lágrimas - y nunca te he olvidado y ahora no te abandonare - susurro decidido - quiero que seas el de antes

- sabes que esto es imposible ... - susurro

- no lo es ... Te ayudare - lo vio de nuevo - porque sigo amándote Daiki - susurro dejando al otro sorprendido

- Daiki - repito , cuando Tetsu mencionaba su nombre era porque era algo importante . ¿Acaso hablaba en serio ? Sintió un dolor en el pecho , el vacío que tenia desde hace tiempo , el que buscaba amor ...

- te amo - volvió a decir para voltear e ir a donde su equipo dejando al otro con muchas dudas

- el único que puede vencerme soy yo - susurro , sabía que tenía sentimientos por el peli azul , pero sabía que se daría por vencido , estaría sólo para siempre , pero lo que no sabía él era que las cosas cambiaban ...

Cuando golpeo la pelota que Kagami había tratado de tomar sabía que todo había terminado , o eso pensaba , hasta que vio a su ex sombra correr hacia ella , ¿como supo que golpearía la pelota ? ¡¿Por que no se daba por vencido como lo demás ?!

"porque te amo "

Estaba sorprendido viendo como Kuroko lanzaba la pelota pero ya no podía alcanzarla, se dio por vencido ... Kuroko lo amaba, y el sólo lo desprecio. Vio como kagami hacia un remate justo en frente de el ganando el partido...

Miro a los de seirin festejando y a su capitán y a los demás tristes, busco con la mirada al menor y lo vio sonriendo feliz... Pero tambaleándose como si se fuera a desmayar , así que corrió rápidamente para tomarlo en brazos ...

- eres patético - susurro sonriendo levemente mientras el otro sólo lo miraba mareado

- parece que si - susurro cerrando los ojos para respirar profundamente

- vamos , debes descansar - dijo ayudandolo a caminar

-a dónde vamos ?- pregunto mirando al más alto

- vamos a cambiarnos y a caminar un rato - susurro serio , tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con el chico

Luego de que Kuroko se despidiera de sus amigos y de Kagami , que sólo lo miro preocupado , pero el peli cesleste le dijo que todo estaría bien recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro . Se fue junto con el Moreno a caminar un rato , sabía que tenían muchas cosas que hablar , y sabía que el tomaría una decisión

-Aomine -kun - al ver que el Moreno se detuvo lo llamo suavemente

- buen partido - dijo volteandose para mirarlo a los ojos , esos ojos que lo atraparon desde el principio , y los que , por culpa de su estupidez , dejo ir ...

- gracias , todo fue gracias a kagami-kun , fue el único que pudo detenerte - dijo sonriendo al recordar a su pelirrojo amigo , el que le dijo que no había ningún esfuerzo inútil ... Después de todo Aomine y el si se parecían un poco

- tú también lo lograste - dijo un poco molesto porque el pequeño sonriera por recordar a Kagami ... - pero más importante - lo miro de nuevo - no seré el mismo de antes - dijo serio dejando a Kuroko confundido - el yo de antes era muy idiota, y perdió todo lo que tenía por culpa de su estupidez - susurro mirando al suelo - el yo de antes pensaba que todos lo habían abandonado, pero, aquí estas tú . ¿Como es posible que todavía intentes ayudarme? - pregunto algo alterado mientras Tetsu sólo lo miraba serio - ¿como fui tan idiota para dejarte atrás , por qué ?- susurro viéndolo algo desesperado

- Porque Aomine-kun tenía miedo y actuaste como pensaste - susurro Kuroko - pero yo nunca te dejaría atrás , nunca lo hice , y jamás lo haré - susurro sonriendo tiernamente mientras Aomine se arrodillaba en el suelo

- no entiendo Tetsu - lo miro a los ojos - ¡te hice mucho daño ! ¿Que no entiendes? No merezco a alguien como tú - soltó pequeñas lágrimas mientras el otro se acercaba a él ...

- porque te amo, ¿no te lo dije ?- dijo acariciando su rostro - dolió sí , mucho , pero me dije que me esforzaría para ayudarte - susurro

- Tetsu , también te amo - lo abrazo para luego escuchar al pequeño sollozar - perdóname ... Perdóname , hice que sufrieras mucho - susurro mientras secaba sus lágrimas

- no te preocupes , me las pagaras - susurro sonriendo - pero ahora soy feliz ... Daiki - susurro feliz mientras Aomine lo besaba

- extrañaba esto - susurro besándolo de nuevo - haré lo que quieras para compensarlo - susurro viéndolo

- quédate conmigo - dijo mirándolo sonriendo - no me dejes , porque no sé que haría - bajo la mirada algo triste pero el otro acaricio su rostro

- no lo haré - dijo - no seré más un idiota - susurro abrazándolo - no dejare ir a la cosa más importante en mi vida - beso su frente - el único que puede estar contigo soy yo - su voz sonaba arrogante

- muy gracioso Aomine-kun , deja de decir esa frase - río suavemente - es horrible , ya Kagami-kun te venció ...

- no por mucho - susurro muy confiado - asegúrate de ganar Tetsu.- sonrió tomando su lado

- por supuesto , después de todo ya estoy completo - lo beso castamente en los labios

- igual yo - susurro tomándolo en brazos -¿ quieres jugar un rato ?- pregunto feliz

- me encantaría - le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que a partir de ese día todo sería diferente. Una sombra y luz que se complementaban perfectamente y que no podían vivir separados, porque se necesitaban y se amaban inmensamente , después de todo la luz no puede vivir sin la sombra y viceversa


End file.
